Big Machine
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Nach der Begegnung nach dem Tommy Stone Konzert denkt Arthur über Curt nach. Weitestgehend innere Handlung


Disclaimer: "Velvet Goldmine" und seine Figuren gehören vermutlich Todd Haynes und weiß der Henker wem noch alles. Mir jedenfalls nicht. „Big Machine" stammt von den GooGooDolls, falls die Version, die ich kenne nicht gecovert ist, wie fast alles heutzutage. Jedenfalls habe ich auch an dem Liedtext keine Rechte. 

Pairing: Arthur/Curt

Anmerkung: Hi. Da ich hier bisher noch auf keine deutsche „Velvet Goldmine"-Geschichte gestoßen bin, hab ich keine Ahnung, ob das hier überhaupt jemand liest. Aber ich wollte schon länger mal eine solche Geschichte schreiben und ich finde „Big Machine" passt einfach perfekt zu Arthur und Curt und äh... ja, ich wollt's einfach mal versuchen. Und da ich derzeit in der Stimmung bin neues auszuprobieren und bei diesem Lied eben immer an die beiden denken muss... Es ist natürlich nur ein Versuch. An einer Stelle im Liedtext habe ich das „girl" eingeklammert und ein „boy" daraus gemacht. Ich kenne zwar Leute, die behaupten, Curt sehe aus wie Britney Spears, aber dennoch ist „boy" die passendere Bezeichnung. Äh, ja. Achja, den Text habe ich nach Gehör geschrieben. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für etwaige mögliche Fehler.

Außerdem wünsche ich allen noch ein gutes neues Jahr!

Widmung: Ich gebe zu, ich tue das gerne. Und es gibt nur eine Person, die mir in diesem Fall dazu einfällt: Meine gerade heimgekehrte SibSib. Das ist für dich. In Erinnerung an unseren kleinen Videoabend. biggrin

CCCCCCCCCC

Big Machine

AAAAAAAAA

Ecstasy is all you need 

_Living in the big machine_

_Now!_

_Are you solving?_

_Now your world is way too fast_

_Nothing's real and nothing lasts_

_And I'm aware_

_I'm in love, but you don't care_

Arthur war ein Meister im Verdrängen. Aber in den letzten Tagen war er seiner Gedanken einfach nicht mehr Herr. Ungebetene Erinnerungen, die er längst verwunden geglaubt hatte, drangen unaufgefordert wieder an die Oberfläche. Und dann... dann hatte er _ihn _wieder gesehen. Ein abgehalfterter Ex-Star, der einstmals wie ein Orkan über die Bühne tobte, mittlerweile aber auf der Straße kaum noch erkannt wurde, und immer noch die Konzerte seines Ex-Lovers besuchte. Das wäre er in den Augen vieler anderer. Aber nicht für Arthur. Für Arthur war er das Bindeglied zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. Die treibende Kraft seines Lebens. Ohne das er es je geahnt hätte. In der Nacht in der sie sich das erste Mal begegneten, war er ein Junge gewesen. Unschuldig und neugierig. Fasziniert von der selbstbewusst-erotischen Ausstrahlung des unerreichbaren Stars, der plötzlich so nah war. Doch in jener Nacht fiel die Maske. Arthur konnte einen Blick hinter das Image werfen. Und als er schließlich gegen Mittag erwachte und Curt längst verschwunden war, war Arthur erwachsen geworden. Er war geflohen, vor dem was geschehen war, vor seinen Gefühlen, vor Curt. Sein Weg hatte ihn auf einen anderen Kontinent geführt. Unwissentlich näher zu Curt, statt von ihm fort.

_Turn your anger into lust_

_I'm still in but you don't trust it all_

_And I'll be waiting_

_Nothing but sex and loneliness_

_Take what's yours and leave the rest_

_So right, so right_

_God, it's good to be alive_

Und nun hatte er ihn wieder gesehen. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Die langen Haare waren immer noch blondiert und von ihm ging noch immer diese seltsame Mischung aus Selbstbewusstsein und Schmutz aus. In seinen umwölkten Augen brannte immer noch die Glut des Feuers, das einst in ihnen loderte.

Und er hatte Arthur wieder erkannt. Arthur konnte es daran erkennen, wie seine Zunge verlockend über seine Lippen strich, während er sprach. An der unausgesprochenen Einladung in seiner Stimme, als er ihm die Brosche schenken wollte. An dem Schmerz in seinen Augen, als Arthur sie nicht annahm.

Er starrte auf die Brosche, die nun mittlerweile auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. _Eine Freiheit, die man sich erlauben konnte, oder nicht._ Seit jener Nacht damals, hatte er sich nicht mehr frei gefühlt. Er hatte es nicht zugelassen. Hätte er auf das Angebot eingehen sollen?

_I'm torn in pieces_

_I'm dying and waiting for you_

_My heart is reeling_

_I'm blind and waiting for you_

Curt hatte Arthurs Herz schon einmal gebrochen. Woher sollte er auch wissen, dass eine Nacht ausreichen würde, um sein Herz zu gewinnen? Um echte Gefühle auszulösen? Arthur wollte nicht noch einmal verletzt werden.

_Still in love with all your sins_

_The way you stop when I begin_

_And I'll, I'll be waiting_

_Living like ice on fire_

_What you fear is your desire_

_It's hard to deal_

_I still love the way you feel_

Seit jener Nacht bestand sein Leben aus seiner Arbeit. Er stürzte sich in jede Aufgabe, die sich ihm bot und er hatte Spaß daran. Und doch, sein Leben war... kalt.

Curt hatte ihn in Brand gesteckt, mit dem Feuer, das ihn selber erfüllte. Ein zerstörerisches Feuer, wie Arthur schnell erkennen musste. Und doch war er in diesen wenigen Stunden glücklich gewesen. Und längst war Curt nicht mehr der Sänger, über dessen Foto er masturbiert hatte. Er hatte in seine Augen gesehen. Hatte hinter der Fassade Einsamkeit gesehen, Wut, Traurigkeit, aber auch die Fähigkeit zu echten Gefühlen, zu Zärtlichkeit. Zu Liebe. Und hatte sich in diesen Augen verloren.

Doch offensichtlich hatte Curt sein Herz bereits an Slade verloren und niemals zurückerlangt. Seine Anwesenheit bei dem Konzert heute war der Beweis, dass er immer noch nicht über ihn hinweg war. Und was bliebe schon für Arthur übrig? Eine Nacht? Und danach? Er hatte nie eine Chance gehabt.

_Now this angry little (girl)boy_

_Drowning in this petty world_

_And I grew you onto_

_Swallow all your bitter pills_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_You're all I'm not_

_I don't need what you ain't got_

Er würde ihn vergessen, wie er es schon vor Jahren getan hatte. Würde die Erinnerung verschütten, sie in der dunkelsten Ecke seines Herzens begraben. Und sich für immer danach verzehren.

Es war schon seltsam. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sein Leben mit Curt aussehen sollte. Aber es schmerzte sich vorzustellen, wie es ohne ihn weitergehen würde. Sie waren so verschieden. Aber vielleicht auch wieder nicht. Arthur, der alles in sich hineinfraß, Curt, der alles in die Welt hinausbrüllte. Aber beide unglücklich. Beide einsam.

_I'm torn in pieces_

_I'm dying and waiting for you_

_My heart is reeling_

_I'm blind and waiting for you_

_I'm dying and waiting for you_

_I'm blind and waiting for you_

Die Klingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wer konnte das noch sein? Arthur beschloss nicht an die Tür zu gehen. Er war einfach nicht in Stimmung jetzt jemanden zu sehen.

Es klingelte noch einmal. Drängend. Seufzend stand er auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draußen stand... Curt.

„Hallo Arthur."

_And I can't believe it's coming true_

_God, it's good to be alive_

_I'm still waiting for you_

EndeEndeEndeEndeEnde

Also, falls du bis hierher gelesen hast: Bitte hinterlass mir eine Review, damit ich weiß wie ich mich geschlagen hab. Tausend Dank!

_The first duty in life is to be as artificial as possible. What the second duty is, no one has as yet discovered._

_ Oscar Wilde_


End file.
